Winning
by GreyPencil
Summary: Both Harry and Voldemort are dead and only two people know what really happened. One of them is about to talk... SlashyHarryTorture, Death. Be warned


**Warning:** DEATH of SEVERAL MAJOR CHARACTERS! SevereHarryTorture.  
**Disclaimer:** I still can't get them to be mine when I wake up in the morning......  
**A/N: **Don't read this! Really, don't! I'm just venting after a bad day, and getting one particular reading of one particular character off my chest before I end up using it in Family Tree.  
If you do read this, pay attention! It's rather obscure......Just remember I write NaiveHarry and it'll all make sense. Probably.  
  
  
**  
Winning  
**   
Black,  
  
I don't know what Dumbledore told you has told you regarding the death of your godson and of Voldemort. Certainly what he told the Prophet was a complete work of fiction; perhaps he told you something nearer the truth. In any case, I intend to tell you what I know.  
I suggest you restrain yourself and the werewolf, if he is reading this. I have an appropriate course of action planned, but it will require all three of us in good health.  
I am aware that you do not trust me; therefore this tale is told in the words of others.  
  
Regards  
S. Snape  
  
  
_02 June,  
Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,  
I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I feel it is only right to inform you of the events of the last month here at Hogwarts.  
Your nephew, Harry, was involved in an unfortunate incident in which another student, one Cedric Diggory, died. While I and many others believe that Harry was in no way at fault, this is not the general opinion of the wizarding public. Sadly, I believe that this matter will have to come to trial at some point, perhaps this autumn.  
I must ask you to keep Harry close to the house this summer. There is a certain amount of public anger and it might be dangerous for him to be seen in public without an adult wizard. Furthermore, contact with his godfather will have to be curtailed, you can see that that would look very bad at a trial.  
I hope this is not a great inconvenience to you and you can find ways to keep Harry busy.  
Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
10 October,  
Oliver!  
That bloody seeker of yours came off his broom again! He may fly like a dream, but what good is he if he can't stay on the bloody broom? No dementors this time, don't know what it was. Cost us the Slytherin match.  
Looked like a pretty nasty prang from his angle, guess I'd better go and find out.  
I'll write you again when I'm less mad.  
'Licia  
  
_   
10 October  
H J Potter  
Quidditch accident. Some traces of magic remaining, but not enough to track. Referred to Dumbledore.  
Comminuted fracture of the left femur, treated successfully.  
Compound fracture of left tibia, bone treated successfully. Muscle damage reduced and bleeding stopped. Scarring to be treated at a later date.  
Greenstick fracture of left fibula, treated successfully.  
Floating left kneecap, relocated.  
Tendon damage, under assessment.  
  
Other injuries relatively minor and dealt with during the work on the leg.  
P.Pomfrey  
  
_18 October,  
Hi 'mione!  
How's America? How long does it take to get owls across the Atlantic anyway?   
I told you about Harry's bloody idiotic accident, didn't I? He's still on crutches and Madam Pomfrey wants him off the Quidditch team for good. To be honest, so does everyone else. I mean really, throwing the damn match 'cos he couldn't keep his eyes off Malfoy's arse!  
Oh, I haven't told you about that, have I? Dumbledore had Harry up in his office once he was out of the hospital wing to lecture him about 'inappropriate behaviour'. Apparently Malfoy had complained about Harry to his father, and so on. Anyway, Harry didn't seem bothered, just wanted to know how he was supposed to not watch Malfoy during Quidditch!  
Anyway, he's off the team, and none of us are sharing a room or showers with him anymore, we're just not comfortable.  
That girl we exchanged you for, she'd not turning out too bad. Well, she is, but mostly she picks on Harry, so that's OK!  
Yours, Ron  
  
  
28 October,  
Hi 'mione!  
Merlin's beard, 'mione! How many times do I have to tell you, stop talking about Potter! He's driven poor Neville out of school!  
I didn't tell you about that, did I? Nev borrowed the cloak to get back some stuff of his Malfoy'd nicked, and found Potter in the Slytherin dorms, all tied up and getting fucked through the floor by Goyle, of all people. Nev came back and threw right up, and I have to say I did too when Nev repeated what Harry was saying.  
Ick.  
Ron  
  
_   
29 October  
H J Potter  
Suicide, by jumping from broomstick over Quidditch pitch.  
  
Residual injuries from Quidditch accident.  
Misalignment of 4th 5th and 6th vertebrae.  
Severe tearing of spinal cord at 4th 5th and 6th vertebrae.  
Compound fracture of right fibula.  
Fracture of eight ribs, rights side.   
Severe puncture of the right lung.  
Collapse of right lung.  
Fracture of right scapula  
Depressed fracture of skull above right ear.  
DOA  
  
P.Pomfrey.  
  
  
29 October  
H J Potter  
Suicide, by jumping from Astronomy Tower.  
  
Residual injuries from Quidditch accident.  
Misalignment of 4th 5th and 6th vertebrae.  
Severe tearing of spinal cord at 4th 5th and 6th vertebrae.  
Compound fracture of right fibula.  
Fracture of eight ribs, rights side.   
Severe puncture of the right lung.  
Collapse of right lung.  
Fracture of right scapula  
Depressed fracture of skull above right ear.  
Severe tearing of anus. (Forensic spell reported Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe involved. Very definitely non-consensual.)  
  
Dark Magic traces found. Identified as Soul Bond to one T. Riddle. Bonding performed 10 Oct. Bond mark placed within the left femur, in place of a bone fragment. Spell signature; A Dumbledore and P Pomfrey.  
  
DOA  
  
S. Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 November, Daily Prophet.  
Breaking News!  
A revenge attack by Death Eaters was thwarted last night by the sacrifice of one of our most noble heroes.   
Hogwarts, still in shock from the suicide of Harry Potter last week, was the scene of a tragedy in the early hours of the morning. Death Eaters struck the infirmary wing, killing four fifth years students and Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. They then moved on into the body of the school, where they were confronted by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was able to stop them , but only at the cost of his own life.   
The Death Eaters were revealed this morning as Black, Snape and Lupin. All three have been sentenced to immediate execution.  
  
  
  
**A/N: **Well, I'm glad that's over. Hopefully that's my So_righteous_he's_evilDumbledore muse placated......  



End file.
